Sandy's Adventure in the Land of Oz
by SterlingSilverWolf
Summary: The story of the Wizard of Oz told by our Bikini Bottom friends. I hope you enjoy it. Inspired from a well done picture created by anniemae04 from deviantart. I thank knightcommander for a lot of help with this one. SB/SC is included
1. Sandy's jouney begins

Ch1: Sandy's journey begins

Ah, once again we journey into Bikini Bottom. Today we visit Spongebob Squarepants and Sandy Cheeks at a bus stop.

"Aw Sandy, why do you have to leave?" Spongebob said crying. His snail Gary was next to him getting rained on by his owners tears. He went back into hisshell and came back out with an umbrella.

"I told you Spongebob," said Sandy. "I'm going home to Texas to visit my folks. I'll be back in a week." "But Sandy, I'm

gonna miss you so much." said Spongebob. "Oh Spongebob," Sandy said as she put he hand on his shoulder. "I'll miss you too. But want to see my family." "But I think of you as family." said Spongebob blinking back tears. "I know that buddy." she said. "But I meant my real family. You know, the people actually related to me."

"But Sandy-" Spongebob said but then he looked down so the ground in sorrow. "I said, I'll be back in a week." said Sandy. Spongebob looked up at his friend.

"I don't think I could make it by then." he said. "I--" Then an approaching bus came to a stop. "That's my ride." Sandy said. Then the two shared a hug as a farewell but stopped after hearing the bus horn. "Come on!" shouted the driver. "Let's get a move on!"

"I'll see you next week Spongebob." said Sandy taking astep onto the bus. Spongebob sniffled and waved at Sandy. "Every time..." the driver muttered to himself. The doors closed and the bus drove off. "But any amountof time when you're gone; feels like an eternity to me." Spongebob said softly. He looked down but noticed something was wrong. "Hey where did Gary go?"

Sandy was the only person on the bus aside from the driver. She took a seat and looked out the window. She was so happy that she was on her way backto her hometown in Texas.

She then turned to see her suitcase was wiggling a bit. "What in tarnation?" she said then opened the bag. The cause of the movingsuitcase was Gary. He had found a way into Sandy's luggage and was munching on some peanut butter cookies she had packed. "Meow." he said. "Hey," exclaimedSandy. "how'd you get in there?" Gary belched. "I'd better get you back home Gary." she said. "Excuse me, driver? I need to...huh?" Sandy paused and noticed that the driver had vanished.

She looked out her window and saw the driver running away. "What the-" Sandy looked out front and saw a terrifying whirlpool headed her way. "Uh-oh..." she said. The whirlpool was so fast, before Sandy and Gary could get out, it had lifted the entire bus in to the air. Around and around the busspan in the whirlpool.

Sandy was tumbling inside holding Gary close to protect him. The whirlpool was very intense. Before Sandy knew it, she and Gary were knocked out and soon plummeted back to the ground.

When Sandy came to, she first saw Gary on top of her. He meowed. Sandy sat up. "Oh boy..." she said shaking her head. "That ride was crazier thanriding a bull with a bad itch." Gary rolled his eyes. Sandy checked her air helmet for any cracks. She was lucky that there was no damage. Except to the bus.

Shestood up and took a good look around to see where she and Gary had landed. She and the snail were in awe, Where they were was not what either had seen before in their lives. This place was filled with many miniature houses of different colors, almost storybook like. Flowers and other plants all lined the houses.

A lovely fountain was placed in the center of all this. And the prettiest hills could be seen in the distance. Gary meowed as if to say, "Wow" "Umm...Gary?" Sandy began. "I've got a feeling that we're not in Bikini Bottom anymore."


	2. Munchkinland

_**Ch2: Munchkin land **_

"Meep."

Sandy turned her head behind her to try to locate the source of the strange sound, but looking, could not see anything or anyone that could have made it. "Meep?"

"Huh? Who's there?" Sandy said trying to find whoever was making the odd noise. Nobody answered. "Meow." Gary said. "What is it Gary? Sandy asked. He pointed his eyeball to a certain direction and Sandy followed it. They both saw a strange object floating in the air. It was almost bubble like but prickly.

"What is that?" Sandy asked. Gary meowed as to say "I don't know."

Suddenly the object began to zoom around the air like a deflating balloon. Sandy and Gary kept their eyes on it. And they both would have sworn that they heard it screaming. It zoomed all around until it went over Sandy's head and crashed onto a tree trunk.

Sandy now knew that this was a person and a lady at that so she ran over to help her, Gary following . "Oh my." The woman said. "That's a road we don't want to go back on." She got back on her feet. Sandy became wide eyed.

This person looked familiar. "Mrs. Puff?" said Sandy. The woman turned to face Sandy. She did bear a strong resemblance to Spongebob's boating school teacher.

But she wore a sparkling pink dress and a witches hat of some sort but it sparkled as well. She also carried a silver wand. "What? Oh no dear." the woman said. "I am Puffina. The good witch of the north." "Well that's darn right funny, I've never heard of a beautiful witch before." said Sandy. "Except in a movie I saw."

"Well my dear, that's because I'm a good witch. Only bad witches are ugly" said Puffina. " I assume that you are a good witch and not bad. After all you dropped a bus on the Wicked warlock's robot lackey and you have freed the Munchkins." "Wait a sec," Sandy said "I ain't no witch. And what do you mean by munchkins and a robot? And where the heck am I?" "Well you my dear are in the magical land of Oz. There is the bus and you're here too and that's what's left of the warlock's robot."

Puffina said and pointed to the bus that had crash landed from the whirlpool. Sandy and Gary saw that below the bus was a pair of robotic legs. And on them were

two rubies. Gary meowed. "Huh. Well that's somethin' you don't see everyday." said Sandy. "You dear, are the heroine of Munchkin Land." said Puffina. "It's alright little ones you may come out and thank her."

One by one, small fish that looked like anchovies in funny colorful outfits came out with smiles. Surrounding Sandy, Gary and Puffina all making that "Meep, meep.."noise that was heard before. "So these guys are the munchkins?" Sandy asked almost not believing it. "Meep. Yes indeed we are." said a young munchkin. "Would you like a lollipop?" he offered. "Um, no thank you. I'm good" said Sandy. Gary slithered up to the boy and meowed, asking for the lollipop.

The munchkin gave it to Gary. He took it with his mouth and smiled in content. "Well, what is your name?" asked Puffina. "I'm Sandy Cheeks from Bikini Bottom or Texas is where I'm originally from. And this is Gary." Gary spat out the remainder of the lollipop and the stick landed in a trash bin. "Well we want to thank you Sandy Cheeks and Gary for freeing us from the wicked robot." said a stout munchkin who appeared to be the mayor of the town. "Wait!" shouted a female munchkin in the back of the crowed. "How do we know if that robot is really destroyed?" "Don't worry." said a munchkin who appeared to be a scientist. "I took a good look at him and he is no longer able to function."

"Then let us celebrate that the terrible robot has been destroyed at last!!" shouted the mayor. Every one cheered and chanted Sandy's name. Sandy was enjoying the fact that she was a hero to them. But then a dark cloud of smoke began to rise from the ground.


	3. The Warlock of the West

_**Ch3: The Warlock of the West**_

Every one ran off and hid in fright. Sandy and Gary too became scared. At least until the dark cloud cleared to reveal that this "threat" was very small. He looked a lot

like Plankton but with dark clothing. He walked over to where the bus had crashed. Sandy laughed. "Ha! This little fella?" she said. "This is what y'all are afraid of?

He's just a little shrimp." She laughed hysterically. "Be careful." Puffina warned. "That is the Wicked Warlock of the West. He created the robot that you destroyed."

The Warlock turned around. "So it was you who destroyed my robot!!" he shouted and pointed at Sandy. "Well it was an accident!" Sandy said and chuckled. "I don't

see why everyone is afraid of you anyway. Heck, I could just step on you right now." Sandy raised her foot. "No use trying to step on me." said the Warlock. Sandy

put her foot back down. "You see I have incredible powers. I can do whatever I wish." Sandy crossed her arms. The Warlock chuckled. "I can blow up things." He

looked tree where Puffin had crashed into earlier. He waved his stubby little arms and the tree had exploded. The Warlock chuckled. "I can turn people into monsters."

The Warlock spotted an elderly munchkin walking along. He waved his stubby arms again and the munchkin was instantly changed into a huge rockfish-like creature.

Seeing this, Gary became afraid and jumped into Sandy's arms. "I have also created a invisible sheild around me so I can't be stepped on." said the Warlock And now

I'm going to make you pay for destroying my robot!" "Wait," Puffina interjected. "Aren't you forgetting about the rubies?" "Why yes of course!" said the Warlock.

"The rubies." he walked over to the bus once again to claim the rubies attached to the robot's ankles. But before he could grab them, the rubies had vanished and

the robot's legs curled up and disappeared underneath the bus. "Huh? They're gone!" he exclaimed. "My rubies! What did you do to them!? You'd better give them

to me or--" "Well we did nothing to your rubies." Puffina said. "Stay out of this Puffina, or I'll fix you too!" warned the Warlock "Oh Poppycock, you've no power here

to control us. So you must leave at once!" "Very well. I'll bide my time." said the Warlock. "But as for you missy," he looked at Sandy. "You've made yourself my

public enemy number one.. If you know what's good for you, you'd better stay out of my way." he chuckled. "I will get you my pretty and your little snail too!" Gary

and Sandy both gave the Warlock a glare as they watched him leave. Laughing menacingly, the Warlock disappeared as he appeared, into a billow of dark smoke.


	4. Follow the Golden Shell Road

_**Ch4: Follow the Golden Shell Road **_

The warlock had vanished, and with the evil robot destroyed, Munchkin Land was at peace once again. "Don't worry," Puffina proclaimed. "You can come back out.

He's gone!" The Munchkins all sighed with deep relief as they emerged from hiding. "Oh my, breathing in _that _surely isn't good for the respiratory system." Puffina

said. "I afraid you've become a real enemy to the Warlock of the West." she said to Sandy. "The sooner you get out of Oz safely, the sooner you get home." "I

would like to get back home to Bikini Bottom safely to get Gary home. Then get to Texas." Sandy said. "But that's just impossible, I can't just go the way I came."

"That is true my dear, only one person who may know." said Puffina. "And who would that be?" Sandy asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Why that would be the Wizard

of Oz himself." Puffina said. The Munchkins all nodded at this. "Wait, Wizard? Is this guy good or bad?" asked Sandy. "He is good but mysterious as well." Puffina

said. "He lives in the Coral City. And it's very far away." "So y'all expect me just to walk there?" Sandy said a little annoyed. Puffina chuckled. "Well it's the only way.

You must simply follow the Golden Shell Road." "Well beggars can't be choosers I guess." said Sandy. "C'mon Gary, we're off to see the Wizard!" "Now you hold on

for a minute." Puffina stated. "You don't think that you're going to see the Wizard looking like that? No my dear, you need better traveling clothes." "What's wrong

with what I got on?" Sandy said. "Well for one thing," a munchkin said. "You look like an astronaut. You're not in outer space you know. "Well, I need this suit so I

can breath in the water." said Sandy. "No you don't." said another munchkin giggling. "That's right. In this magical land any creature that swims, walks, or flies can

breath here." Puffina. "Right…." Sandy said with skepticism. "I still ain't taking any chances." Sandy was in a pouting position now. Without any warning, Sandy's

suit vanished before her eyes, along with her helmet. Her purple bikini remained. She was at first hesitant; but Sandy took a breath to find it was the same as

breathing air. "Wow!" Sandy exclaimed. "Well now, about those clothes.." Puffina said. She gave it some thought and waved her wand. Soon, a magical cloud

surrounded the young squirrel. When clouds had disappeared, Sandy found herself wearing a, "A hippie outfit!?" Sandy was infuriated. "Nope, that won't work."

said Puffina. She waved her wand once again. Now Sandy was in a gothic teen outfit. Shaking her head, Puffina tried again. The clothes that were tried out included:

Victorian style,

Kimono,

Punk rocker (Mohawk included)

And even a clown suit.

Gary snickered at that one. "Ok this is gettin' old." Sandy said. "I've got it!" Puffina said. "How about, 'Kansas Girl'?" She wave her wand one more time. Now Sandy was wearing clothes that had a strong resemblance to the little girl in L. Frank Baum's children's stories. Basket included. "Eh I suppose this'll do." Sandy said looking at her new dress. "Now can we go?" "Well there is one more thing." Puffina said. She then, waved her wand to reveal the rubies that had disappeared before.

"Hey I thought you said you didn't do anything to them." Sandy said. "Well 'to them and 'with them' are entirely different." Puffina explained. "Now you must keep

these with you. They will let you pass the guard in Coral City so you can enter." Puffina then zapped the jewels and they were now with Sandy. As beautiful red

ruby slippers that had been placed on her feet. Gary meowed as to say "Wow, that's pretty." "Now my dear, you are ready to go. But you must avoid the west and

not take off your slippers." Puffina warned. "Otherwise you will be at the mercy of the warlock." Sandy nodded and her and Gary started off on the Golden Shell Road.

All the munchkins and Puffina cheered her and Gary off as they left. Sandy waved at the crowed and thanked them for their help. When she was finally gone the

rockfish creature that was once an old munchkin asked Puffina. "Can you change me back now? Oooh and can you make me more buff?"


	5. The Scarecrow

_**Ch5: The Scarecrow **_

So Sandy and Gary departed to see the Wizard. They followed the Road for a ways until they came upon a pineapple tree grove and a fork with three paths leading

off from it. Sandy was dumbfounded. "Ok, which way are we supposed to go now?" she said. Then a voice was heard. "Excuse me," the voice said. "The path on

the left is a good way to go." Sandy looked around. Nobody there. "Who said that?" she said. Gary meowed, and pointed his eyeball to a nearby square shaped

scarecrow that had his arm pointed to the left. "Now Gary, don't be ridiculous." said Sandy. "Everyone know that scarecrows can't talk." "Then again the other two

ways are nice too." the voice said again. Sandy looked back up to the Scarecrow to see that he was pointing to the right. "Ok, that's weird." Sandy said. "I thought

that he was…" "Still there have been cases where you could go all three ways." said the voice again.

Now, the Scarecrow had both of his arms raised. "Wait a sec, y'all _did _say something did you?" said Sandy. The Scarecrow shook his head and then nodded. "Are

you doing that to annoy me," Sandy asked. "Or can't make up your mind?" "Well, that's the problem." said the Scarecrow. "I can't make up my mind because I don't

have a brain. Just straw." "But if you have no brain, how can you talk?" She asked, before she remembered where she was. "You know, I don't know." said the

Scarecrow. "I don't even know why I'm a scarecrow. I'm supposed to scare nematodes, not crows." "Well, scarecrow does sounds better than 'scare-nematode.' "

said Sandy giggling. "Good point. So what's your name?" asked the Scarecrow. "I'm Sandy Cheeks, and this is Gary." she said picking up Gary.

"And your name?" "Just call me Scarecrow." he said. "After all, that is what I am. But I'd rather be anything or anywhere else than on this stupid pole." "Well, let me

get you down then." Sandy said. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you. Just take that nail in the back out." Sandy pried the nail with all her might until it came out,

followed by the scarecrow collapsing in a heap on the ground. "You ok?" Sandy asked. "Oh yeah," said Scarecrow. "I'm ok. Wow it feels good to be free!" Gary

slithered over to the Scarecrow and started purring. "What's up with your snail?" he asked. "Oh he isn't mine." said Sandy. "He belongs to a very good friend of

mine. You do kind of look like him." Sandy then noticed that some of his straw had fallen out. "Goodness, your straw!" She gasped. "Oh don't worry about that. It

falls out all the time." He said. "I can just put it all back in." Sandy smiled as the Scarecrowre-stuffed himself. Suddenly a swarm of nematodes surrounded a pineapple tree and started eating the fruit. The Scarecrow stood up and said, "Boo! Scat! Shoo! Get out of here!" No good. He tried again. Still nothing. The nematodes finished their feast and moved on.

The Scarecrow sighed. "You see that?" he said. "I can't scare off nematodes. Oh, I'm no good at this job. I'm nothing but a big failure because I don't have a brain."

Sandy felt sorry for the poor guy. "Well I'm on my way to Coral City to see this wizard fella." she said. "Oooh a wizard." said the Scarecrow. "Hey do you think that

he could give me a brain?" "Hmm…I'm not sure." said Sandy. "But you'd be no worse off than now if he didn't." The Scarecrow sighed. "But you'd better not. I've got

this pesky warlock mad at me and I don't want you in any trouble." "What? I'm not afraid of anything." said the Scarecrow. "Well, except anything with fire." "Can' t

say that I blame ya." said Sandy. "But I would face torches, lighters and even matches for the chance of getting a brain." he said. "But I promise I won't be any

trouble. Please take me with you, please?" "Oh, all right you can tag along." Sandy said. "Yahoo!! We're going to see the wizard!" The Scarecrow shouted while

jumping. He landed funny though, and some more straw popped out of his legs. "Oops." he said then laughed while fixing his legs. "You're just bursting at the

seams, aren't ya?" she asked. The Scarecrow laughed. "Well let's go!" he said. Then Sandy, Gary and the Scarecrow continued on the Golden Shell Road, laughing happily as they went.


	6. Talking Trees and The Tin Man

**_Ch6: Talking Trees/The Tin Man_**

It was now Sandy, Gary, and the Scarecrow on the Golden Shell Road. And by now the three were getting quite tired. "I'm getting tired." the Scarecrow said almost panting. "Me too." said Sandy. Gary meowed with a sigh. "We should take a load off." Sandy said sitting on a nearby tree trunk.

The Scarecrow sat on a rock, and Gary crawled into Sandy's basket. All three sighed. Sandy looked up and found that they had walk into an area where there were trees that grew many different kinds of nuts including acorns. Why, just even one tree produced walnuts, chestnuts, acorns, and other kinds of nuts on its branches. Sandy was astonished. How could one tree have all these nuts on its branches? Sandy didn't care. She just smiled. "Well I am getting kind of hungry." she said. Sandy approached one of the trees and plucked a nice ripe acorn from a branch, only to greeted by the tree jerking back. "What's the big idea!" The tree shouted. Sandy was shocked. The trees could talk?

"What in tarnation!?" she said, nearly falling flat on her behind. "Well!?" the tree shouted. "Well, I was hungry." Sandy replied. "Oh, so since you're so hungry," the tree protested. "it means that you can just walk along and pick stuff off of people?" Sandy gave the tree a look. "Well how would you like it if somebody picked something off of you!?" said the tree. "Look," said Sandy. "I don't know what your problem is, but y'all better stop screamin' at me before I karate chop you into a birdhouse!" "Why I oughta!!" the tree shouted. The Scarecrow, hearing this, rushed in. "Umm...Sandy, let's get goin'." he said. "You wouldn't want those nuts anyway." "What!? What's wrong with them?" asked the tree. "Oh nothing, It's just that she wouldn't like those little worms you'll find in 'em." the Scarecrow said. The tree became furious. He started picking his own branches and he threw the nuts at Sandy and the Scarecrow. Sandy was able to dodge them, but the Scarecrow wasn't so lucky. He wasn't hurt though. "Ha!" shouted the Scarecrow. "That showed them! Now you can get the nuts that are on the ground."

Sandy and the Scarecrow both got onto the ground and started collecting the nuts that had fallen. During this, Sandy found a nice acorn near some bushes. Near that acorn, there were what seemed to be two pairs of metal legs.Curious, she tapped them. Moving up to see what they were connected to, she tapped on what appeared to be knees. When Sandy was fully standing, she saw something truly bizarre. It seemed to be a octopus completely made from tin. "What in tarnation?" She exclaimed. "He's made completely out of metal." "More like tin to me" said the Scarecrow.

This man of tin was standing as straight as a pole, holding a black object in his hand, which turned out to be a clarinet. Sandy and the Scarecrow were astonished. They couldn't believe what they saw. Never in their lives would they imagine a man made of tin standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Mmmm." A strained voice sounded. Sandy and the Scarecrow looked around for the voice, "Mmmm." "Where the heck is that comin' from?" said Sandy. when it sounded again. It seemed to be coming from the Tin Man. "Umm, did you say something?" asked the Scarecrow. The Tin Man then said something else but is came out incomprehensible. "What'd he say?" asked Sandy to the Scarecrow. "I don't know." he said. "It sounded something like 'foil man.' " The Tin Man muttered the same thing he said before. "Soil fan?" said the Scarecrow. "He likes dirt?" Gary then slithered next to Sandy and meowed. "Oh, not soil fan, he said oilcan." said the Scarecrow. Sandy looked around for it and saw an oilcan on a nearby tree stump. "Let's oil his mouth first so we can hear him better." said Sandy. She started to oil his lips and the joint used in his jaw on one side. The oilcan was handed to the Scarecrow and he did the same thing on the other side. After squeaking around a bit the Tin Man's jaw creaked open. "At last, I can speak again." He said. "What in tarnation happened to ya?" Sandy asked. The tin man scowled. "How am I supposed to know. All I know is I'm here playing my clarinet, minding my own business, and suddenly I can't move." "Must've been that rainstorm last week." said the Scarecrow. Sandy began oiling the Tin Man's arms and legs. With loud creaking, he kept working his arms and legs until they were fully loose.

"So you play clarinet?" Sandy said. "Yes indeed." said the Tin Man. He played a squeaky few notes of a song Sandy didn't recognize. Gary hid in his shell and Sandy and the Scarecrow covered their ears to block the noise. After he had finished the Tin Man stood and looked at his audience. "Well umm..." Sandy started. "That was really..." "It was kind of.." said the Scarecrow. Gary then popped back out of his shell and rasberried at the Tin Man. He glared at Gary. "What Gary means," the Scarecrow began. "you need to put your heart into it more." The Tin Man looked to the ground and gave a squeaky sigh. "I was afraid you'd say that." he said.

Sandy and the Scarecrow looked at each other. "Why do you say that?" asked the Scarecrow. "It's none of your business." The Tin Man said. Sandy gave him a knowing stare. "Why are you looking at me funny?" The Tin Man shouted. "So what if I don't have a heart." He clapped his tentacle over his mouth. "You don't have a heart?" the Scarecrow asked. The Tin man shook his head sadly. "The tin smith who made me forgot to give me one." he said. "But I keep practicing but never got any better." Gary meowed as to say, "Well I can see that." "People always tell me to put my heart into it more. But that's impossible for me." a tear came from the Tin Man's eye. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Sandy asked.

"Hey," the Scarecrow interjected. "maybe you can come with us to see the Wizard and you can ask for a heart. I'm going to ask for a brain." "Yeah, that figures." the Tin Man said under his breath. "Besides, suppose he wouldn't give me a heart when we got there?" "Have faith." Sandy said. "Besides, we've got your back." the Scarecrow said. As Sandy looked at the two characters in front of her, she began to get a feeling in her heart. She began thinking of all those back home, her friends in Bikini Bottom and family in Texas. "Sandy, is something wrong?" asked the Scarecrow. Sandy nodded. "Just... a little homesick." "Your home back in this Texas place or where you live now?" the Scarecrow replied. "Both." Sandy said. "But especially Bikini Bottom. Something's telling me that leaving to see my folks wasn't the best idea."

"Um, not to break this up, but shouldn't we get going?" He said. "It'll be dark soon." Gary meowed at the site of the setting sun. Sandy sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right." she said. The Scarecrow whooped. The tin man covered his ears and growled. So the four now continued their journey, walking down the road and heading into the woods.


	7. The Cowardly Lion

_**Chapter 7: The Cowardly "Lion"**_

It was another couple of hours before they stopped to rest again. They sat down near a cluster of trees, panting from the long walk. "Tarnation, it's a long walk."

Sandy said. The Scarecrow rubbed his feet, moaning. Then he took a good look around the scene. "Umm, do you think there is anything dangerous around here?" he asked. "It is a possibility." said the Tin Man. "Like what?" asked Sandy. "Wild animals." said the Tin Man. "Straw eaters?" the Scarecrow asked nervously. "Well actually I was thinking of Lionfish, Tiger Sharks and Sea Bears." the Tin Man replied. Gary meowed. "You got that right Gary." said the Scarecrow. "Lionfish, Tiger Sharks and, Sea Bears. Oh my."

"Oh, don't you worry about a thing." said Sandy. "I'm the strongest critter where I'm from, and I can take care of any Lionfish, Tiger Shark, or Sea Bear." "Oh my." said the Scarecrow. The bushes rustled again, and golden brown blur leapt out of the bushes, startling them.

"All right, put 'em up, put 'em up." The creature, now revealed to be a starfish dressed in like a lion. He continued to act like the ferocious animal he appeared to be.

The Scarecrow hid behind the Tin Man, whimpering. The Tin Man rolled his eyes and sighed. Sandy, not about to let someone bully them, looked at the stranger with fury in her eyes. How dare he pick on defenseless folk! "Hiya!" She said, karate chopping his fists. "Leave 'em alone, ya big bully!" She shouted. The stranger looked at Sandy. He screamed in fear and ran off hiding behind a tree.

"Ahh!! Please don't hurt me." he said. Sandy got out of her karate stance when she heard the Tin Man laugh. "Ha!!" he said. "You're nothing but a coward." The stranger was appalled. "I am not!" he shouted. "With these Lion pajamas, I'm the bravest guy in the forest." he crossed his arms. Gary soon slithered up to the stranger and meowed. "Ahhh!!" the guy in the lion PJ's screamed, hiding in the bushes. "I rest my case." said the Tin Man.

"Tin Man!" the Scarecrow scolded. He then walked up to the strange man. "So, you got a name?" he asked. "Lion.." the guy said. "You're name is Lion?" Sandy asked skeptically. "My mommy calls me that. She also made me these jammies so I can be brave. But it doesn't look like it's working." Sandy frowned. She felt bad for scaring him. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that." she said. "But picking on people doesn't show courage." The Scarecrow nodded. "Well I don't know where else to look for courage." said Lion. "I've looked under rocks, behind trees, and even in my toilet but can't find it."

"You don't look for courage you weirdo." said the Tin Man. "But, I think this wizard might be able to help you get some." said the Scarecrow. "Really?" asked Lion. "It's worth a shot." said Sandy. "Shot!?" Lion screamed. "I hate shots!!" Sandy laughed. "Not that kind of shot." She said. "Whaddya say, wanna come with us?" Lion nodded and the Scarecrow whooped. The Tin Man in the other had, didn't look to pleased. "Ok..." he said. "But this had better be the last hitchhiker we pick up." Sandy beckoned them all on. With a whoop (and a sigh from the Tin Man), they continued on their way to Coral City to see the Wizard.


	8. The Polyp Fields

_**Chapter 8: The Polyp Fields **_

In another scene, the Warlock sat in a dreary room in his equally dreary gray coral castle, gazing deeply into a crystal ball. He chuckled at the site of our four travelers and Gary walking along. He looked closely at Sandy's feet, and saw something glimmer. It turned out to be the rubies that have been changed into shoes. He cackled. "So you do have them, eh missy?" He said. "Well, let's see you get past the polyp fields." he chuckled and saw our heroes coming near these said polyp fields.

The gang stumbled upon a strange looking field. It appeared to be thousands of red coral polyps. "Wow, I've never seen anything like that before." said the Scarecrow. Sandy looked ahead and saw something truly extraordinary. "Hey!" she said. "Coral City is dead ahead!" The Tin Man gave a sigh of relief. "Finally, we made it!" "This wizard must be truly amazing to live in a city like this!" exclaimed the Scarecrow. "Well what are we standing here for?" said Sandy "Yeah let' go! I'll race you!" exclaimed Lion running into the fields and tripping on his tail. Everybody ran and followed, but the Tin Man had a odd feeling about this place. But he was too excited to let this bother him. "Come on Tin Man!" the Scarecrow shouted. Sandy while running, felt a strange drowsiness come over her.

"Wait," she said. "hold on." the others stopped and came to her aid. "Wow, I...I can't run anymore." said Sandy. "I feel so sleepy." "Well give us your hand so we can help you along." said the Tin Man. "No please, I'll just sit down for a second." Sandy said. "Um, h-has anyone seen Gary?" Gary was nestled in his shell, fast asleep. Sandy then collapsed falling asleep. "Oh Sandy, you can't sleep now." said the Scarecrow. "We're almost there." The Tin Man started to shed a tear or two. "Please don't cry." said the Scarecrow. "You don't want to get all rusted again." "You know," said Lion with a yawn. "A little nap does sound like a good idea."

"Don't you start too." said the Tin Man. But it was too late. Lion had collapsed and was now asleep sucking his thumb. "Oh great!" said the Tin Man. "Now what are we gonna do?" "We should try to carry them." said the Scarecrow. They grabbed onto Sandy's arm. But try as they might, they couldn't lift her up. "Oh man, this is bad!" said the Scarecrow. "We can't move her." "I knew this place was suspicious." said the Tin man "This has to be some kind of spell." "The Warlock did this what are we going to do?" asked the Scarecrow.

Puffina was practicing some spell work when she looked into her crystal ball and saw what was happening."Oh dear." She said. "I'd better do something." She began an incantation.

Back with the Scarecrow and Tin Man, they still had not been able to free Sandy, Gary, and Lion from their sleep. Suddenly out of nowhere, a bubble fell from the sky. "Huh?" said the Scarecrow and Tin Man. Both looked to the sky to see more and more bubbles coming down. "What's going on?" the Tin Man said. "Hey maybe these bubbles could help." said the Scarecrow. The Tin Man sighed. "Oh yeah right." he said. "How are bubbles going to help?" A yawn was then heard. Sandy slowly began to stir as the bubbles' effect began to take hold. "Huh, they do help." said the Tin Man. Gary and Lion too felt the effects of the bubbles and started to rise. "Sandy, are you all right?" asked the Tin Man. "Yeah," said Sandy. "I don't know what happened." "I'm just glad you're ok." said the Scarecrow. "If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do." "Wow..." Lion muttered. "Pretty bubbles."

"Curses!!" shouted the Warlock into his crystal ball. "How could they escape my trap!?" Enraged, the Warlock slammed his fist down and mounted his broom, intent on finding them and destroying them. However, when he went to take off, the broom sputtered in midair and he crashed into the moat surrounding the castle."Blasted defective broom!" He roared.

Back in the Polyp fields, the Warlocks spell had been broken. "C'mon guys let's get out of here." Sandy exclaimed. The others heartily agreed. "Let's get to the city guys." The scarecrow said. "We have an appointment with the Wizard." The others whooped and they took off, intent on finishing their journey.


	9. Coral City

_**Chapter 9: Coral City**_

The Coral City gleamed like a great jewel over the road. The people who now gazed at it were awestruck at its beauty. "It's beautiful." Sandy said. The Scarecrow just stared, awestruck. The Tin Man stared as well. He could have sworn that he felt something. But he couldn't quite make it out. Gary meowed in awe. "Ooh…shiny.." said Lion reaching out as if to touch it. Sandy looked to her left. "Hey," she said. "I think that's the entrance." Sandy pointed to what seemed to be a large door lined with gems of different colors. "I'd say you were right." said the Scarecrow. "Well we didn't come all this way to stand here." said the Tin Man. Lion became cross eyed. "We didn't." he asked. The Tin Man leaned his head closer to the Scarecrow. "Are you sure that _you're_ the one that needs the brain?" he said. Everyone laughed, excited that there long journey was nearly complete. The group walked up to the door and Sandy pulled a long rope that ringed a bell. A small panel opened, and a short, squat grouper in a green uniform appeared. "Hey!" he shouted. "Who rang that bell!" "Well we did." said Sandy. Gary meowed as to say, "We?" "What brings you to Coral City?" asked the doorman. "We're here to see the Wizard." said the Scarecrow. "You see we-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the doorman interrupted. "What makes you guys think that you can just waltz in to see the powerful Wizard?" "We've been told that he can help us out." said the Tin Man. "Who told you?" asked the doorman. "The Witch of the North." Sandy answered.  
"Hmph…" said the Grouper crossing his arms. "Prove it" "Um…" Sandy said, unsure of what to do. As she thought, the ruby shoes on her feet began to glow. The doorman looked down and noticed this. "Oh my word." he said. "Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" "Say what?" Lion asked confusedly. "Come in, come in." said the doorman. The giant gates opened wide. What they saw before them astounded them.  
The beautiful coral shimmered like an immense jewel. Sandy could scarcely believe something so gorgeous existed. "Wow pretty…" said Lion. "C'mon fellows, let's go see this wizard." Sandy said. "Well, how the heck are we gonna find him?" asked the Tin Man. The doorman led them into the palace square, where they were greeted by the palace guards and led into the palace. They awed at the stunning gold and coral decorations and artwork that lined the entrance hall. "Wow." Sandy said, even more awed then when she first laid eyes on the city itself. The doorman clapped his hands, and several attendants appeared and led them into a room. "Right this way. You can freshen up here." the attendant guiding Sandy said.

The room that our heroes we in had about everything that had to do with relaxation. They saw heated pools, a hair salon, and even a place for the Tin Man to be polished and have his joints oiled. His eyes lit up when he saw this. "Thank the stars." he said. "I'll say." Sandy said. "This place just lets your stress fly away." The tin man practically jumped up on the comfy looking polishing table and relaxed, allowing himself to be polished till he shone. Sandy was led by her attendant over to the salon, where several trained masseuses gave her the massage of a lifetime. The Scarecrow got some new patches sewn onto him. They also stuffed fresh, clean straw into him.

"Thank you." He said. "That old straw was starting to smell." The lion was given a bath in the hot tub and has his pajamas washed with sweet smelling detergent. Gary had his shell polished and eye stalks massaged. After freshening up and relaxing. The group was ready to see the Wizard. They said their goodbyes to the attendants. As they walked a scream was heard. A woman was pointing up at the sky. Sandy and the others looked up. "Look!" the Scarecrow said pointing. What they saw terrified them. Filling the sky, in letters formed from inky black smoke, were the words "SURRENDER SANDY CHEEKS."

"Who's that?" asked Lion shivering. "Our old friend, the Warlock." Sandy said. "Must've followed us here." Everyone ran. All exclaiming. "The Wizard will explain this!" "Perfect timing." said the Tin Man. The five ran with the frightened people all heading to the door that lead to the Wizard. "Calm down people, calm down!" the guard said. "Everything is all right." The crowd stopped screaming. "The Wizard has everything under control. I hope." said the guard. "So everyone needs to disperse! Go on. Get out of here, go home." Sandy, the Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion and Gary, moved forward to get closer to the guard. "Excuse me sir," the Scarecrow began. "we'd like to see the Wizard." "What business do you bring?" asked the guard. "We just need to see him right away." said Sandy. "I can't let you in." said the guard. "Why not?" the Tin Man asked. "It's just 'cause I can't." said the guard. "But this is Sandy Cheeks!" said the Scarecrow. The guard was shocked. "Wait, the Warlock's Sandy Cheeks?" he asked. The group nodded. "Well that's a difference. Wait here and I'll announce you at once." said the guard. He walked past the large doors that led into a huge hallway. The doors had shut. 'Oh my gosh." said the Scarecrow. "This is it. We're so close now to having our wishes granted." "Yeah. Sandy said. She smiled, knowing that everything was going to be ok.

"Just think, once I have a brain, I'll be able to help people out." said the Scarecrow. "Once I have a heart, my clarinet playing will be exquisite." said the Tin Man. "And once I have courage I'll…" Lion said. "What'll I do?" he asked. The guard came bursting through the door. Lion yelped and hid behind the Tin Man, who rolled his eyes. "The Wizard said for you to get out of here!" shouted the guard. He went through the doors again and the doors slammed shut. "What!" Sandy yelled. "What do ya mean 'get out'!?" "Yeah, we have rights!" shouted the Tin Man. "Why wouldn't he see us!" the Scarecrow shouted. Gary meowed angrily. "Yeah!" shouted Lion. Sandy felt a wave of sadness begin to envelope her. She remember when her journey had started, and she remembered the never-ending hope in their eyes when she told them the Wizard could help them. Now, it seemed, their hope was in vain. She felt a tear come to her eye. She felt like she had let them down. "You ok Sandy?" asked the Tin Man. "I was just so happy to get home to my family." said Sandy burying her face in her hands. "But I missed my pals back in Bikini Bottom too. I let you guys down as well." "Don't worry Sandy." said the Tin Man. "Yeah, we'll get in somehow." said the Scarecrow. "Hey buddy!" The Tin Man said, knocking on the large door. The door opened and the Tin Man grabbed the guard by his collar. "We didn't walk miles upon miles to get here to have to turn around and go home empty handed." He got up in the guard's face. "Either you go back there and tell your wizard we are going to see him or you'll have to listen to three hours of my terrible clarinet playing!" "Whoa buddy!" said the guard. "Do I make myself clear?" The Tin Man said. "Ok, ok!" The guard said. "I'll let you in, but I warn you. He's not going to be happy to see you." he said.

The Tin Man let go of the guard's collar. The guard ran through the doors. "Wow, thanks." Sandy said. The Tin Man smiled.

"Sometimes being forceful comes in handy." he said. "And scary." said Lion. The five stood up in front of the doors . The doors opened wide. "Ok, you guys ready?" Sandy asked. Her friends nodded. The both began to walk down the long, seemingly endless corridor, their footsteps echoing in the still air. Though they were nervous, they were also excited and relieved. At long last, their long journey was nearing it's end.


	10. The Wizard

_**Chapter 10: The Wizard**_

Step by step, slowly our heroes walked down the long arched hallway. "All of sudden, I feel my nerves tingling." the Scarecrow said. "Yeah. You know," Lion began. "I don't think I want to see this Wizard so much. I think I'll wait outside." Sandy grabbed his arm. "C'mon, don't chicken out now." She said. "Just think, you'll have more courage than you know what to do with soon." "And we didn't come all this way for nothing." said the Tin Man. "Ok." Lion said, though he was still nervous. "Come on." said the Scarecrow. The five continued on. "Come forward!!" a loud booming voice said. The Lion squeaked and hid behind the Scarecrow.  
Everyone kept walking. The Scarecrow gulped in fear. The Tin Man was silent. The group entered a large green room. The floor was made of dark green jade, which contrasted with the lighter green of the stone walls and pillars of the circular room. In the middle was a great green throne made of stone.  
The throne was decorated with strange, rectangular images. These turned out to be dollar bills, something Sandy was surprised at. "Wow." said Sandy. Soon green smoke had came to the throne. Lion shivered in fear. When the smoked had cleared, They were astonished at what they saw. A giant dollar bill, folded in half to look like a mouth, with two quarters for eyes.

The lion cowered and hid. The Tin Man rolled his eyes. "I am the great and powerful Wizard!" the apparition shouted. Lion whimpered. "Um, howdy Mr. Wizard " Sandy said. "Who are you?" the Wizard asked in a booming voice. "My name's Sandy Cheeks." she said. "You see we came here because-" "Silence!" shouted the Wizard. "I know exactly why you've come." "Y-you do?" The Scarecrow asked. "Tin Man, step forward." said the Wizard. The Tin Man took a deep breath and stepped forward. "So you come all this way to bother me for a heart huh?" the Wizard asked.  
"Well, yes, that's the gist of it." The Tin Man said. "Scarecrow, come forward!" The Wizard shouted. The Scarecrow gulped and stepped forward. "And you have got a lot of nerve to ask for a brain right?" the Wizard asked. "Y-y-yes s-sir." The Scarecrow said. "You, Lion, step forward!" The wizard shouted. Lion just whimpered and hid behind Sandy. "I said step forward, you coward!" The wizard roared.  
Lion whimpered and stepped forward. "Well!?" The Wizard bellowed. Feeling fear taking over his entire body, Lion fell backwards in a faint. The wizard growled. A beam of light shot from one of his eyes and hit Lion's feet, shocking them. Lion got up instantly. "Hey, what gives!?" Sandy shouted. "What did you do that for!?" The Scarecrow said. "I will not tolerate cowardice!" The wizard shouted.

"Y'all should be ashamed of yourself!" Sandy shouted. "Scaring him like that when he came to you for help!" "Yeah!" said both the Scarecrow and the Tin Man. "Silence!" The wizard roared. "If you fellows will just stop whining, I have every intention of granting your wishes." he said. "Y-you will?" Lion asked. "You'll give me courage?" "And my heart?" asked the Tin Man. "And my brain?" Scarecrow asked. "Yes! And I will send _you_ back to your home." the Wizard said to Sandy. Sandy grinned. "But," the Wizard added. "There is one thing you must do for me." "Name it." Sandy said. "Oh it's nothing really." the Wizard said sounding modest and innocent.  
"All you have to do is give me the Warlock of the West's crystal ring!" he shouted. The others gasped. "You mean..." "Yes, you must go to the warlock's palace." The wizard said. "That's crazy!" the Tin Man exclaimed. "We could get killed!" "What's so special about this ring anyhow?" Sandy asked.  
"Do not question me!" The wizard shouted. "You have your task, now go and complete it." "But what if he does kill us?" Lion asked. "I said go now!" the Wizard this roar, the Lion screamed and ran over to a glass window, jumping through it like circus animal.


	11. The Hunt for the Warlock and the Attack

**Chapter 11: The Hunt for the Warlock and Attack of the Copepods**

With the meeting with the Wizard out of the way, the gang began their journey west, into the land of the evil Warlock. Their journey took them to a dark, and spooky forest. Our heroes seemed prepared. The Scarecrow carried a large net while the Tin Man held his clarinet. Lion held a baseball bat, and Sandy had her bare hands and karate skills. Gary was in Sandy's basket looking out for any danger. "This place gives me the creeps." Scarecrow said. "Your telling me." said Lion, shaking in his pajamas. "Don't worry guys. We'll be fine." Sandy said. Secretly though, she was nervous herself. The very atmosphere seemed to ooze dread. Even the Tin Man rattled in fear. The group soon came to a sign. It pointed to the Warlocks castle. The all read a note painted on the sign.  
It read: "If I were you, I turn around and get out while I still can." Lion nodded, but the others shook their heads. Lion soon shook his head along with them, laughing nervously. They continued on. The sounds of the creatures that lived in the forest startled them. "I've had enough!" said Lion. He turned around to leave, but was soon stopped by Sandy and the Tin Man. They grabbed his arms and lifted Lion off of the ground. "No! Please!" said Lion, kicking his legs. "I don't wanna!!" More creatures wailed and cawed. "Something's telling there could be ghosts here." said the Scarecrow. The Tin Man rolled his eyes. "Oh, please." he said. "That's just ludicrous." Suddenly, as though by magic, the Tin Man was lifted up into the air by an unknown force. "Whoa!" He yelped. "Heeeellllllp!" The others watched in fear as their metal companion was carried up high then dropped to the ground. "That's what non-believers get." said Lion. After the others came over and helped him up on his feet, Sandy felt strange. The more she was around these folks, the more she was reminded of her friends back in Bikini Bottom.

"You ok Sandy?" the Scarecrow asked. "Yeah, just got some stuff on my mind." Sandy said. "Well, you need to stay focused." said the Tin Man. "I know." said Sandy. "You miss your family?" the Scarecrow asked. Sandy nodded. "Yeah." she said. "My Ma, and Pa back in Texas." "I thought you lived in that Bikini Bottom place." Lion pointed out. "Well, I originally came from Texas." Sandy said. "I don't have family in Bikini Bottom." "None at all?" the Scarecrow asked. "No." Sandy said, shaking her head. "Just a few friends" "How close are you guys?" Scarecrow asked. Sandy began to think. How close was she to them? She thought of Spongebob, her closest friend.

"Sandy, are you familiar with the concept of spirit family?" the Scarecrow asked. "Does that have to do with g-ghosts?" Lion asked in a shaken voice. "No it doesn't." said The Tin Man. "Spirit family refers to those people whom we consider close enough to be family, but aren't blood related." Scarecrow said. "They're our family in spirit rather than in blood" "Really?" Sandy said. "I've never heard of this before." She said. The Tin Man felt so touched by this, he began to tear up.

Scarecrow nodded to Sandy. "Just about everyone in Oz has someone they consider spirit family." The Tin Man started sniffling. "Are you crying?" Sandy asked. "N-no." He said. "I just have something in my eye." Lion chuckled. Scarecrow gave him a knowing smile. "What are you looking at?" the Tin Man asked. "Oh nothing." The Scarecrow said. "Well," Sandy said "we'd better keep moving." They all nodded. The wind began to blow, chilling them to the bone. The group was unaware that they were watched by an evil eye. "Well, what do we have here?" The Warlock said. "It's my old friends." He said. He cackled evilly. The Warlock looked at his crystal ring to see our heroes. "What shall I do to you now?" He asked with a sinister grin. He looked at his large mass on enlarged copepods. They were his army.

The copepods were evil looking. Their mouths were an array of sharp, gnashing teeth. Their carapaces were hard and covered with wicked spikes. On their long arms were vicious, bladed appendages. "Ah, my lovely pets." The Warlock said. ""How long has it been since I gave you an assignment?" The copepods grunted as to say "Yesterday." "Well my friends, it's time to go to work again." He showed them a magical image of the gang. "Find them and destroy them. And get those ruby shoes from the squirrel ." He said. "As a matter of fact," the Warlock added. "Don't kill the girl, bring her and her snail to me. I'll finish her off myself." The copepods grunted in acknowledgement and began to take off, leaping out the window and swimming off in search of their targets. "Yes my minions." the Warlock said as his army took off. "Fly and get me the girl and her shoes! Fly!" "Why does he gotta be so dramatic?" One of the copepods asked his buddy in his own language. "Don't ask, I gave up trying to figure it out." His buddy replied. "And he couldn't even send someone to take the fight out them first." the first one said. "Like a little insect."

Back in the haunted forest,

"Whew, I'm exhausted." Tin Man said. "Me too." said the Scarecrow. "Me three." said Sandy. "Me four." said Lion. "Me five." said another voice. "Huh?" they all said. They looked to the sky and saw the Warlock's army of copepods heading their way. "What are those?" Sandy asked. "I don't know." said the Scarecrow. "But they do look dangerous…" At that moment, the copepods descended on them in a swarm of chattering and slashing blades. "Run!" the Tin Man shouted. They leapt up and ran trying to escape the vicious swarm. The Scarecrow nearly had a leg sliced off. "Whoa!" He yelped. The weapons were of no use to the group. They tried to beat the copepods, but their hard carapaces protected them. Even Sandy's karate skills did no good. The Tin Man tried to beat them away with his clarinet. The Scarecrow's net was ripped to shreds as was a little bit of him. Nothing to severe though. Just his arms and legs. Lion was just hiding behind the trees.  
"What are doing!?" Scarecrow shouted. "Help us!" "I can't!" said Lion. "I don't have my courage yet." Tin Man tried to fight back. Sandy tried her best fighting. She grappled with the dreaded copepods, but they soon overwhelmed her. "Sandy!" her friends shouted. Gary went in to help, bless his heart. But he was easily captured. The copepods cackled and flew off with both Sandy and Gary. "Sandy!" Scarecrow cried out. Sandy screamed as she was being carried off. The rest of them chased after them, but they were soon out of sight. "Drat!" said The Tin Man. "They're gone." Scarecrow began to weep. Lion put his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"It's alright, we'll get them back." He said. "Somehow." "Well we need to put you together first." said The Tin Man. Lion nodded. "But how?" "My arms and legs are over there, there and there," The Scarecrow pointed out using his eyes. Tin man gathered up Scarecrow's parts and began to try and piece him back together. Scarecrow was thinking about Sandy. He had never cared for anyone this much in a long time. All he could think of now is how he and the others could save her from the Warlock's wrath. Wait, he was thinking?


	12. Captured

**Chapter 12: Captured.**

Sandy was terrified. What was to become of her now? She found herself in a room with no windows. It was cold and was pitch black. She couldn't even tell where her own body began. Soon the room lit up. The brightness hurt her eyes for second and she forced them shut. Sandy opened them when she heard the evil chuckle of the Warlock as he entered the dungeon tower. Sandy glared at him. "What do you want?" she asked in an angry tone. "And where's Gary?" "Relax, the snail is perfectly safe." The Warlock said. Gary's meow was heard. Sandy looked over to see Gary locked in a small cage. Gary meowed again. "Such a nice snail." said the Warlock. "And it was so nice of you just visit me." The Warlock chuckled. Sandy growled. "Let us go you ugly shrimp!" Sandy roared. "Of course." said the Warlock. "Of course, when you hand over those slippers of yours." Sandy giggled a bit. "Why?" she asked. "You going shopping for a dress to go with them?" "Silence!" shouted the Warlock. "You two choices, Missy." He said. "Hand them over, or die. I trust you will make the right decision."

Sandy crossed her arms. The Warlock had another idea. "Wait, I have a better idea." He said. He pulled out... a salt shaker?  
"What are you doing?" Sandy asked. "Are you familiar with what happened to snails and slugs when they're exposed to salt?" the Warlock asked. Gary meowed in fear. Sandy's eyes widened and she gasped. "You wouldn't." she said. He laughed evilly. "I would, unless you hand me those slippers." said the Warlock. Sandy became worried. She felt she had no choice. With a heavy heart she looked down and said, "You win. Here." The Warlock tossed the salt aside and smiled.  
"Take them." said Sandy. "I knew you'd see reason." said the Warlock. But when he tried to take them, a bright flash issued from them, and he jerked back. "Ow! What the!?" he shouted. "What is the meaning of this?" "I didn't do that." said Sandy. "Grah!" The Warlock shouted. "There must be some kind of spell on them." He said. Sandy stared at him as he thought for a moment. "That's it!" said the Warlock. "Those shoes will never come off." He looked at Sandy. "As long as your still living." the Warlock said. "Huh?" Sandy asked in surprise. "Still, that's not what worries me." the Warlock said pacing back and forth.  
"It's how to make it work. You see," he said to Sandy. "This process is very precise and must be done delicately." As the Warlock kept yapping away, Gary managed to pry away a loose bar. When he was out of the cage he crept down onto a nearby table, and knocked over a beaker. It smashed to the ground into pieces of glass. "What the?" the Warlock yelped. Sandy saw that Gary was free. "Go Gary!" she shouted. "Go!" "Come back here you slimy pile!" The Warlock yelled. Gary crawled for his life. Copepods and robot guards chased after the snail. "Go Gary!" Sandy shouted. Gary slithered out the door in which the Warlock had left open. Gary spotted a skateboard nearby. How and why it was there, we may never know. But Gary decided to use that advantage. He leapt up on it and kicked as best he could, soon being propelled down the stairs and then, the outside hill, by gravity. He had escaped. "Yes!" Sandy said with happiness. "He made it."

The Warlock growled, and then showed her a giant hourglass. "But you won't!" he shouted. The warlock pushed a button and the hourglass turned upside down and the yellow sand was running to the bottom. "This is how long you have left to live." He said. "Such a pity we couldn't get acquainted." Sandy just looked at the Warlock with a mean stare. "Still," the Warlock added. "I really can't wait forever to get those shoes." He began to leave. Before he exited out the doorway. The Warlock looked at Sandy one more time. "And don't think about getting away." he said. "This door is completely unbreakable from the inside. And I doubt anyone would come and save you my dear." The Warlock snickered. "Catch you later." he said. Soon the Warlock left the room and locked the door. Sandy held on to her tough look for a moment, but she soon began to show that she was afraid. Tears started filling her eyes. Sandy backed away a few steps. Her hand met the table. She felt something on it. Sandy looked to find a ring. The ring that she was looking for. Sandy smiled but it quickly faded. It was no use to her now. She started sniffling. Sandy had to admit it. She was afraid. "I'm scared." she said. "Mama, Pa, I'm scared." A tear dropped onto the ring.

She saw something forming in the ring... an image. "Huh?" she said. Sandy looked at the ring closely. She began to see an image of a female squirrel, much older than herself as well as a male. She heard a voice. "Sandy…" it said. "Sandy honey, where are you?" another voice said. Sandy knew the voices and the images became clear. "Mama, Pa?" she asked.

"Sandy…" her mother's voice said. "I thought you were meeting us here." "Oh," said her father. "I hope she's okay." Sandy began to sob. "Ma." she cried. The image of her parents started to change. It became the familiar yellow visage of her friend, Spongebob. "Spongebob?" Sandy said. "Sandy! Where are you!?" his voice called. "I thought you'd be back by now." Sandy saw Spongebob starting to cry. A fresh wave of tears rolled down Sandy's cheek. "Oh, Spongebob." Sandy said. Soon the images had vanished and all Sandy could see now was her reflection in the crystal of the ring. "Oh Spongebob." she said. Sandy began to cry. She put the ring in the pocket of her dress, and buried her face in her hands. "I want to go home." Sandy cried. Sandy cried harder than she'd ever cried before. But as tears flowed down her cheek, she began to remember a song, one her mother sung to her as a child. Sandy began to sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbowWay up high,There's a land that I heard ofOnce in a lullaby.  
_Sandy sighed.  
_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
__Skies are blue,And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

"Over the rainbow would be a lot better than here." said Sandy. Sandy's thoughts began to swirl. She thought of home, her family, Spongebob. As she did, an odd feeling came over her. She longed to see Spongebob again even more than anyone else. But why? Her thoughts became sorrowful once more. "Please God, save me." She begged. Sandy prayed and hoped for a miracle. What she didn't know was that her miracle was on it's way, in the form of three intrepid travelers. As well as a sweet and smart snail.


	13. To the Rescue

**Chapter 13: To the Rescue**

"Here you go." Lion said, handing the Tin Man a pile of straw that he had gathered. "Thanks." The Tin Man said, stuffing into the Scarecrow's torso. His arms and legs had already been reattached. "There, that's the last of it." Tin man said. "How do you feel now?" A meow was heard as well as rolling wheels hitting the rocks and leaves. "What's that?" Tin Man asked.

"That kinda sounds like Gary." Scarecrow said. Sure enough, Gary came rolling down the path on a skateboard he had used to escape the Warlock's castle. "It _is _Gary." said the Tin Man. "Where'd he come from?" Gary meowed as to tell them what was going on. "Sandy's in the Warlock's castle?" Scarecrow said. Gary nodded. "You speak snail?" the Tin Man asked to the Scarecrow. "Yes." said the Scarecrow. "Don't you?" The Tin Man rolled his eyes. Gary began to crawl off in the direction of the castle, meowing. "He wants us to follow him." Scarecrow said. "Let's go save Sandy!" said Lion feeling brave for the first time. The Scarecrow got up but fell since he was till wobbly in the knees. He got up again and succeeded in standing

They took off, picking up Gary and carrying him. His eye stalks would point the way.  
They breathed heavily, trying desperately to keep their energy up. They climbed up a rocky hill, stumbling over large boulders. How Gary got down this hill without hurting himself? Who knows? They made it though. Lion was first to get to the top of the hill. He signaled the others over. "What do you see?" the Scarecrow asked. Lion gulped. "That." he said pointing to a building. "That's the Warlock's castle." said the Tin Man. "Sandy's in that awful place." said the Scarecrow.  
The Tin Man nodded. He looked worried for Sandy too. Lion looked down and he spotted something. "Uh," he began to say. "Who are they?" "They look like sentries." said the Scarecrow. "Huh?" Lion asked. "Guards." said the Tin Man. The guards were chanted some kind of cadence. "Hey," said the Scarecrow, "I have a plan to get us inside." "Run it by us." Tin Man said. "Well, Lion is going to lead us." said the Scarecrow. "Yeah." said Lion with confidence. He then realized something. Lion gulped. "Me?" he said. "Yes, you." Tin Man said. Lion gulped again. "I-I gotta her out of there?" he asked. "That's right." said the Scarecrow. A look of determination crossed Lion's face. "All right." he said. "I'll go in there for Sandy. Evil warlock or no evil warlock. Guards or no guards I'll kick their behind." Lion gave out a snarl. The Scarecrow and Tin Man silently cheered him on. "I may not come back alive. But I'm going in there." said Lion. "There is only one thing I need you two to do." "What's that?" they asked. "To talk me out of it." Lion said. He sighed and turned around to leave. Scarecrow grabbed him. "Oh no you don't." said the Tin Man. "No way." Scarecrow shook his head. "Now wait a sec." said Lion. "Nope." said the Scarecrow Nothing could persuade the others. The four moved on unaware that Sandy's time was slowly running out.

They came to a spot closer to the entrance. "How do we get past the guards?" Tin Man asked. As the Scarecrow whispered the his plan to the others, three robot guards snuck up behind them. Lion looked behind him. He yelped. "Uh guys, we got company." Lion said. "Quiet Lion" said the Tin Man. "No seriously!" Lion shouted. The others whipped around and saw the guards. Before the guards could capture them, they overpowered the guards and knocked them out of commission. The Scarecrow had another idea. "I got another idea!" he said. The Scarecrow put on the garments one of the guards was wearing. "Huh?" he said hoping they would get the idea. Tim Man smiled. "Great idea." he said. He and Lion put on the clothes the other robots wore on themselves. The Scarecrow saw that the robot guards were starting to go inside the castle. "Hurry up!" he said. They rushed down the side of the cliff and joined the rest of the platoon of guards. They seemed to pull it off pretty well despite that Lion kept tripping on his tail. Gary followed the others inside. Once our heroes were inside, they stopped walking with the guards. "Where do we go now?" the Tin Man asked. Lion nodded in agreement. Gary meowed and pointed his eye to the stairs. "That way." said the Scarecrow. They ran off in the direction he pointed. Gary slithered as quick as he could until they came to a large door. Gary meowed, indicating that Sandy was in there. "I think she's in here." Tin Man said. "We better make sure." said the Scarecrow. "Sandy are you in there?" he called.  
Sandy awoke to the sound of a familiar voice. "Scarecrow?" she called. "It is her!" said the Tin Man. "Are you all right?" he asked. "I've been better." said Sandy. "Please get me out of here. When the sand in the hourglass runs empty, I'm dead!"  
They all gasped. "And the door is unbreakable from the inside." Sandy added. "What do we do now?" Lion asked. "From the inside huh?" the Scarecrow said to himself. The Tin Man spotted an axe leaning against the wall. He smiled and grabbed the axe. "Stand back!" the Tin Man shouted. They all stood back. The Tin Man started chopping down the door. Sandy was worried that they wouldn't get to her in time. She looked at the hourglass. It was almost empty. The Tin Man, with a mighty swing, chopped down the door and burst it open. Sandy smiled and quickly got out of her imprisonment.  
She rewarded each of her friends with a hug. "I was hoping you'd come." Sandy said with joy. Her friends got out of their costumes. "Come on we don't have time to lose!" said the Scarecrow. "Let's get out of here!" said the Tin Man. They all ran off towards the entrance to the castle. They were greeted by the sight of it's doors slamming shut. They all gasped. "We're trapped!" Lion said. They heard the evil laughter of the Warlock of the West. "Leaving so soon?" the Warlock asked them. "Why my party is just starting. It would be rude of you to leave now." Soon copepods and robot guards surrounded the group. Gary hissed at them. The Warlock's army parted to let him through. "It looks like you have no where to go." he said.  
Our heroes glared at him. "And you thought you were so clever huh?" the Warlock added "Well the last to die will see the first three go before her." The Warlock chuckled. "As well as that snail too!" An evil grin crossed the Warlock's face. He waved his stubby arms until there was a fireball between them. "How about a little fire Scarecrow?" he asked maliciously. The Warlock shot the fireball at the Scarecrow's arm. The Scarecrow screamed. "Help me!" he shouted. "I'm burning!" Sandy had to think fast. She grabbed a nearby bottle of Kelp soda, opened it and threw it at the Scarecrow. The flames had been put out, but a large amount of the drink landed on the Warlock.  
He swallowed some of the liquid that had entered his mouth. He coughed. "Oh man!" the Warlock shouted. "What was that?!" "Uh, kelp soda." Sandy said. "What!?" shouted the Warlock. "I'm allergic to that stuff!" He began scratching himself as he was breaking out into hives. Teeny tiny hives. "Well would you look at that." Tin Man said. "Didn't see that coming." said the Scarecrow. The Warlock shrieked as he was itching all over as well as his powers were being drained away.  
"My powers!" he said. "They're vanishing." The Warlock ran. He ran out a nearby window screaming as he went. "Well that was interesting." Tin Man said. "He-he's gone." said one of the robots. "I, I didn't mean for this to happen." Sandy said. A copepod came up to Sandy, and hugged her. "Huh?" Sandy asked. "Hail to Sandy!" said the robot guard. "We are free from the Warlock."  
The others repeated after him. "They're happy?" Lion asked. "Forget that right now." said the Tin Man. "We still need that ring." "Right." Sandy said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the crystal ring. They all smiled. "You got it Sandy!" said the Scarecrow. "Yep." she said. "Let's go guys. The Wizard will want this." Everybody cheered. "Let us escort you." One of the copepods chirped. Thankfully he could speak English. "Ok." Sandy said. "Lead the way." Everyone cheered again. The copepods lined up military style alongside them. Feeling like heroes receiving a medal, Sandy and the others were led outside by the marching copepods. They marched out the gate and down the path, forming a little parade all the way to the Coral City. "Hey," the Tin Man. "Why are we marching when you can fly?" "Because marching is cooler." said another copepod that could speak English.


	14. A Second Appointment

**Chapter 14: A Second Appointment**

The copepods marched alongside the gang, past the spooky forest and past the huge polyp field. One copepod tried to eat a polyp, but his buddy smacked his claw. When they arrived to the Coral City doors, the grouper guard was the first to greet them. But when first looked at the copepods he screamed in fear. "Relax partner." Sandy said. "They're with us." "Uh, ok, if you say so." The guard said nervously. He opened the large doors and they were soon inside. "Take us to see your Wizard!" the Scarecrow said with glee. The crowd gasped at the copepods when they entered the gate. "Y'all miss us?" Sandy asked. A woman tried to shield her child. "It's ok." said the Scarecrow. "They won't hurt you." A copepod waved to the people. "Oh yeah, they're practically tadpoles now." Scarecrow said. "Well," the Tin Man began. "why are we standing around?" "Yeah!" shouted Lion. He whispered to the Scarecrow, "Why are we?" "Guys," Sandy said. "let's get going. We've got a second appointment."  
They all whooped and high-fived each other.  
The doorman opened the door to the Wizard's chamber. Sandy and her friends walked down the long hallway and Lion wasn't even afraid. There was a sense of joy in each of them as they reached the Wizard's chamber. Sandy was carrying Gary, stroking his head. Gary purred. "We're back." Sandy said. The wizard appeared in a bright flash of light and smoke. The same money like image spoke, "I can see that!" he said in a booming voice, "And may I ask why?" "We took care of your little Warlock problem." Sandy said. "What now?" the Wizard asked. "Here's your ring!" said the Tin Man as Sandy pulled the crystal ring from her pocket.  
The Wizard smirked. "So you _have _defeated him." he said. "Yep." said Lion. "It turns out the little guy was allergic to kelp soda." said the Scarecrow. "Now we'd please like what you promised us sir." Sandy said with hope in her eye. "Whoa hold on a second!" said the Wizard. "I need to think about this for a little while longer. Come back tomorrow." "What!" the whole group exclaimed at the same time.  
"No way!" shouted the Tin Man. "You've had plenty of time already." "Three and a half hours to be exact." said Lion pointing at a clock. "Silence!" The Wizard roared. "You don't want to agitate me! I said come back tomorrow!" Sandy sat Gary on the ground. Something caught Gary's eyes. Gary slithered off in the direction his eyes pointed him. "You know you should keep your promises." the Scarecrow scolded. Gary examined what appeared to be a curtain. He began to draw it back. "Consider yourself lucky that I'll give you until tomorrow until the next Ice Age!" bellowed the Wizard.  
Gary meowed. Sandy turned. Her eyes were greeted with the image of a red crab manipulating a series of controls. She gasped and tapped the others shoulders. "What are you looking at?" the Wizard asked. "What the?" The Scarecrow asked. Sandy angrily marched over to the crab. "Who the heck are you?" she asked. "Uh, pay no mind to that fellow." the crab shouted through what seemed to be a microphone. "He's my uh, personal assistant." "Personal assistant my foot!" Sandy shouted. She grabbed the crab and dragged him out. "You wanna tell us what's going on!" "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." the crab said.  
Sandy growled and raised her hand to slap him. "Ok, ok!" said the crab. "I'll talk." The rest of the group walked over to where Sandy was. Sandy had her arms crossed. "You see," the crab began. "_I _am the Wizard of Oz." "What!?" the Scarecrow, Tin man and Lion exclaimed at the same time. "I don't believe you." Sandy said. "Well it's true." said the "Wizard." "If you're the Wizard, what are you doing hiding back there?" Tin Man asked. ""Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not a very good wizard." The crab said. "So all of this was for nothing?" asked the Scarecrow. "You're a bad man." said Sandy. "No," said the Wizard. "I'm just not good at this Wizard thing." "I guess that's a 'yes' to Scarecrow's question." Lion said. Sandy then realized something. "So that's why you wanted this ring." she said. "Huh?" her friends said. "This ring allows you to see anything you'd like." said Sandy. She looked at the Wizard, "You wanted this so that the Warlock couldn't see what you really are, just a phony!" "Aye." said the Wizard. "It's true. "But what about what you promised us!?" the Tin Man asked sternly.

"Yes, don't think I've forgotten." the Wizard said. "I might not be a wizard, but I'm a man of my word." "Really?" Lion asked. The Wizard turned around and fiddled with something on a nearby desk. When he was done, he handed each of them a small scroll. They opened their scrolls. On each one was emblazoned a word; HEART, BRAIN, and COURAGE. "You've got to be kidding me." said the Tin Man. The Wizard chuckled nervously. "Just how are these supposed to help us?" The Scarecrow asked. "You're cheating us, aren't you?" Sandy asked. "I told you," said the Wizard "I'm not could at this wizard thing." "Wait a minute guys." Sandy said. "Huh?" they all said . "I've been thinking. You guys already have those things." Sandy said. "How?" the Scarecrow asked. "Look at what you guys did for me." She said. "Scarecrow, you showed you had brains for planning my rescue." "I never thought of that." said the Scarecrow. He the smiled. "And Tin Man," Sandy began. The Tin Man looked at her. "You cared enough to help me out of the Warlock's castle." "So that means I do have a heart?" the Tin Man said. Sandy nodded. The Wizard etched a smile across his face. "And you Lion." Sandy said. "You put your fears aside and came to my aid." Lion smiled. "That's what courage is." Sandy added. "It's doing the right thing even though you're afraid."  
"The lass is right." said the Wizard. "You fellows were already smart, kind and brave." They all smiled. "And thanks to you we are free from the Warlock at last." "You guys are right." Scarecrow said. "But what about Sandy?" he asked. "How's she going to get home?" "That, I do have something for." The Wizard said. "Follow me lads." Everyone followed the Wizard wondering what he was talking about. He led them down another hall and opened a set of doors. In front of them was a large, brightly colored hot air balloon. "Wow." said Sandy. "Yep." said the Wizard. "I used this beauty in my search for the perfect patty recipe." The group was in awe "That's another reason I wanted the ring." he added. "So that Warlock wouldn't steal it." "The balloon?" Lion asked.  
"No, the recipe." said the Wizard. "Ah." Lion said. "You're saying this'll get me home?" Sandy asked. "That's the plan lassie." the Wizard said. "Wow." Sandy said. "Thanks. When do we leave?" "As soon as you're ready." The wizard said. They soon heard a huge tearing sound as well as air coming out. The group looked up. A copepod had torn a hole in the balloon. "Uh, oops." The copepod said. "Sorry about that." "Oh no." Sandy said, with tears forming in her eyes. "Oh dear." The Wizard said. "It seems he's popped my balloon." The Wizard said. "Ya think!?" shouted the Tin Man.  
Sandy felt a tear run down her cheek. "Now I'll never get home." she said. "Well maybe you could stay with us?" Lion suggested. "Yeah," said the Scarecrow. "We don't want you to leave." "I... I appreciate that guys, but I have to get home." said Sandy. "This could never be like Texas, or Bikini Bottom." "Perhaps I could be of assistance." a familiar voice said. They all turned around to see a floating orb coming toward them. It was Puffina. She slowly deflated herself and landed with grace unlike her landing in Munchkin Land. "Puffina." Sandy said. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to help you dear." said Puffina. "Though I doubt you need it." "Huh?" everyone else said in unison. "Sandy, you always had the power to get back home." said Puffina.

"What are you talking about?" Sandy asked. "I don't understand." "Why didn't you tell her?" asked the Tin Man. "It's simple my friend." Puffina said. "This is something she needed to discover on her own." Sandy was confused. Then a thought entered her head. "The ruby slippers." She thought. The rubies had displayed great power before. Maybe they were the key. "You mean-?" Sandy asked as she looked down to her feet. "First, you need to tell me what you learned." said Puffina. "What _did_ you learn?" Lion asked. Sandy thought for a moment. Her mind kept wandering back to the idea of "spirit family." She smiled.

"I learned... that family goes beyond mere blood relations.' She said. "Our family is all the people whom we love in life." The Scarecrow smiled at her. He felt proud. "And that all family should be together." Sandy added. "That's exactly the point." said Puffina. Sandy smiled. Her slippers glowed. "Yep." said Puffina. "Those slippers can take you home anytime you'd like." "Gary too?" Sandy asked. "Gary too." Puffina replied. "Is there an echo here?" the Wizard joked.

Puffina chuckled. "How do I do this?" Sandy asked. She looked at her friends to see that they looked sad. "But," Sandy said. "It is gonna be hard to say goodbye." They all had tears in their eyes, even the Tin Man. Sandy walked up to him. "Don't cry Tin Man." she said wiping his tears. "Y'all don't want to rust do you?" "Sorry Sandy." the Tin Man said. "It's just I know what it feels like to have a broken heart." Lion started sniffling. "I gotta put on a brave face." he said to himself. Sandy giggled. She then looked at the Scarecrow. "I think I'll miss you the most." said Sandy. The Scarecrow blushed. He spread out his arms. Sandy took the hint and gave him a huge hug. Everyone else followed suit. "Bye guys. Good luck to you all." Sandy said. They soon freed from the hug. "Are you ready now?" Puffina asked. Sandy nodded. She picked up Gary and held him in her arms.

Gary meowed. "So how does this work?" Sandy asked. "Simply close your eyes, click your heels three times and say 'there's no place like home' over and over again." Puffina said. "Okay." said Sandy. Sandy cleared her mind with a deep breath. Then she began to click her heels together. "There's no place like home. " She said. "There's no place like home." she kept saying. Sandy felt drowsy. It was like her mind was in a fog. "There's no place like home." Sandy kept saying, trying to focus her words. But soon, she was enveloped in a mental fog.


	15. Back in Bikini Bottom

**Chapter 15: Back in Bikini Bottom**

Sandy's mind was adrift. She couldn't focus on anything. It was as though her thoughts were swirling around in a whirlpool. Sandy felt incredibly tired. She kept muttering the same words "There's no place like home." "Sandy, dear." A woman's voice said. "Please wake up." A cool moist cloth come onto Sandy's forehead. "Huh?" Sandy said softly as she opened her eyes. She found herself in what seemed to be her own treedome bedroom. "Sandy." The woman said. "Thank goodness." Sandy's vision was a little blurry at first, but it soon became clear. "Ma?" Sandy said. "Pa?" "There's my little girl." Sandy's father said. Sandy tried to get up but she felt to weak to do so. "Lie down sweetheart." her mother said. "How'd you get here?" Sandy asked. "We've been here for over an hour." said Sandy's father. "A friend of yours called us and told us to come right away." said Sandy's mom. "He said he found you unconscious in the middle of nowhere."  
"Who called you?" Sandy asked. "Hi Sandy." a friendly voice said. Sandy immediately recognized it. "Spongebob?" she asked. Spongebob came through the doorway with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "You feeling better?" he asked. "I am now." said Sandy. "Y'all saved my little girl." said Sandy's dad to Spongebob. "It was nothing." Spongebob said, blushing. Sandy smiled. "God, bless you son." Sandy's mom said. Several footsteps were then heard coming up to Sandy's room. "Who else is here?" Sandy asked. Patrick came into the room, followed by Squidward then Mr. Krabs. "Sandy!" Patrick said with glee. "Mr. Krabs?" Sandy asked. "Shouldn't you be at the Krusty Krab?"  
"When Spongebob told us what happened to you," said Mr. Krabs. "we wanted to make sure you were all right. Those whirlpools can be quite a wild ride." "What about you?" Sandy asked Squidward. "Well." Squidward said. "I wanted to make sure you were ok too. Sandy smiled. "If you weren't around, I'd have to put up with the yellow nut head more than usual." Squidward said. Sandy rolled her eyes. Spongebob just laughed. "I heard you muttering something." Sandy's mother said. "Huh?" Sandy asked. "It was like, 'There's no place like home' or something." said her mom.  
"Oh." said Sandy. "It's just that I had this really amazing dream." "Oh?" her father asked. "Tell us dear." said her mother. "Well," Sandy began. "I was in this place. And I saw…" Sandy looked at her friends. She smiled. "I saw you." she said as she pointed to Squidward.  
"What were you doing in Sandy's dream?" Patrick asked the octopus. "And you." Sandy said pointing to Mr. Krabs. He chuckled. "What were you doing in Sandy's dream?" Patrick asked him. "You were there to Patrick." said Sandy. "What was I doing in Sandy's dream?" Patrick asked. Spongebob laughed. Sandy proceeded to tell them the entire story of her adventure in Oz, from the beginning to the end.  
"Boy howdy." said Sandy's father said. "That's some dream." "I'll say." Her mother said. "You must have hit your head pretty hard." "Yeah." said Sandy. She then remembered something. "Where's Gary?" she asked. "He's at home." said Spongebob. "Oh." Sandy said. "Good to know." Spongebob smiled. "I'm just glad to be here with you guys." Sandy said. "My family, all of you." "Yeah well," said Patrick. "It's time for me to get back home." "And I need to get back to practicing my musical genius." said Squidward. Sandy giggled. "Just put your heart into it." she said. "Uh, thanks." Squidward said. "You get well soon." "I'll have the kitchen cook you up a special meal." Mr. Krabs said. "On the house." "If it's all right Mr. Krabs," Spongebob said, "I'd rather stay with Sandy." Krabs chuckled. "I'll whip it up myself then. Take care Sandy." he said. Krabs and the other two began to leave. "Since when can _you_ cook anything edible?" Squidward asked his boss. "You hush your lips." said Mr. Krabs. They all chuckled as the three of them left. "We'll let you rest for a bit." Sandy's mom said.

Her folks began to leave the room. But first Sandy's father went to Spongebob.  
"Thanks for saving my daughter." he said. You're welcome." Spongebob said. When they left, Sandy turned to her friend.  
"I guess I should say thanks too." she said. "No need to Sandy ." said Spongebob. "Any friend would have done the same." Sandy smiled. "Say, was I in your dream?" Spongebob asked. "Yes you were." said Sandy. Spongebob chuckled. "Cool." he said. "That's probably what I like the best about it." said Sandy. "That you were there." Spongebob smiled. He blushed as well. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Sandy said. "Thanks." Sandy, by now was able to sit up.  
"Heh, you're welcome." Spongebob said. He was by now nearly beet red. Sandy spread her arms out, wanting a hug. Spongebob obliged, giving her the biggest hug he ever gave anyone. Without hurting her of course. He felt his heartbeat meet Sandy's heartbeat. Sandy smiled. She felt so content. She began to feel drowsy again. Sandy laid back down and closed her eyes. Spongebob smiled. "Rest well." he said. Before he left Spongebob decided that this was an opportunity for him. Spongebob went to Sandy's bedside. Quickly, he turned upside down and got out of his water helmet.  
Gently, he leaned forward, and planted a gentle kiss on Sandy's cheek. Sandy began to stir gently. It even looked like she was smiling. Spongebob quickly got back into his helmet before he would dry out. Spongebob smiled at what seemed to be his "sleeping beauty" "Sweet dreams Sandy." he said, before gently stepping out of the room. Sandy slept peacefully. She dreamed of wondrous magical things. A smile crept onto her face as images filled her head.

Outside of the treedome a rainbow could be seen. And if you listen closely you could hear music and singing in the air.

"_If happy little bluebirds fly, beyond the rainbow…  
__Why oh why can't I?"_

The rainbow shone in it's beauty. And you could also hear Squidward playing his clarinet to the same song as it finished. Amazingly he played it in perfect pitch. Spongebob listened to Squidward's playing, smiling. He then thought of Sandy again, how she looked when she was sleeping. "I love you Sandy." he said.

_**The End **_

**I hope you enjoyed it. The tale of Wizard of Oz rightfully belongs to L. Frank Baum. The film belongs to MGM**


End file.
